Benutzer:Combatir
|heimat= Deutschland |sprachen= *Deutsch (Muttersprache) *Englisch (Fortgeschritten) *Norwegisch (Fortgeschritten) *Isländisch (Anfängerin) |beruf=Studentin |hobbys= *Kreativ sein (Schreiben, zeichnen) *Videospiele (Tales of, Pokémon) *Das Schwarze Auge |beendet= *Symphonia *Eternia *Phantasia *Radiant Mythology *Vesperia *Dawn of the New World *the Abyss *Graces f *Xillia *Xillia 2 *Hearts R *Zestiria *Berseria |angespielt= *Link *the Rays |favorit= *Symphonia *Vesperia *Berseria |schlusslichter= *Radiant Mythology *Hearts R |favorit (charakter)= *Raine, Sheena, Zelos, Presea, Regal *Suzu, Dhaos *Rita, Judith, Yeager *Sophie, Pascal, Malik *Milla, Jyde, Gaius *Lailah, Edna, Rose *Velvet, Eizen, Laphicet, Artorius |schlusslichter (charakter)= *Lloyd, Marta *Karol, Repede *Asbel, Cheria *Leia, Ludger }}Grüßt euch, Lesende. Ich diene in diesem Wiki als Admin und gehörte damals auch zu den beiden Gründerinnen. Der Allesteiler ist mein Haupt-Wiki, weshalb ich hier üblicherweise recht schnell zu erreichen bin. Gelegentlich halte ich Ausschau nach anderen Wikis, deren Themen mir gefallen könnten, habe mich aber bisher bei keinem wirklich dazu berufen gefühlt, dauerhaft mitzuhelfen. Unter meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich fallen die Erstellungen neuer Artikel in Bezug auf Charaktere, Orte, Schlüsselobjekte und alles, was irgendwie mit der Handlung oder den Figuren der Spiele zu tun hat. Allerdings fällt der Haupttitel Tales of Hearts R eher aus meinem Bereich raus, da ich mich damit nicht so sehr auskenne wie mit dem Rest (und ich wenig Motivation habe, es noch einmal zu spielen). Wenn ihr Fragen zur Erstellung für Objektseiten oder Monsterbüchern habt, könnt ihr euch sehr gerne an Vanyar wenden. Ansonsten mache ich das, zu dem sich jeder Wikianer berufen fühlen sollte: Rechtschreibung, Zeichensetzung und Flüchtigkeitsfehler korrigieren. ---- Zur Tales-of-Reihe bin ich über Tales of Symphonia für den GameCube gelangt, das mich jedoch erst bei einem erneuten Spielen kurz vor dem Release von Dawn of the New World tatsächlich gefesselt danach. Danach folgten die meisten anderen Spiele, die in Deutschland erhältlich sind. Bislang habe ich jeden in Europa erhältlichen Tales-of-Titel gespielt und besitze auch alle. Mir fehlen allerdings einige Konsolen, sodass ich Informationen der Spiele nicht jederzeit abrufen kann. Seit ich mich mehr mit der Tales of-Reihe beschäftige, hat es mich immer schon gestört, dass so schwer deutsche Informationen zu den Spielen gefunden werden konnten. Entweder gab es sie gar nicht oder sie waren so tief im Internet vergraben und soweit voneinander entfernt, dass es wirklich ein Kraftakt wurde, sie zusammenzusammeln. Als Reaktion darauf ist der Allesteiler entstanden: Benannt nach dem allseits beliebten Objekt aus der Tales of-Reihe, wollen wir hiermit aussagen, dass wir all unser Wissen mit euch teilen. Und wenn ihr dabei helfen möchtet, schließt euch uns gerne an. Ich bin ein großer Fan der Tales of-Reihe und rede sehr gerne mit anderen darüber, vor allem über die Handlungen und Charaktere und diverse Theorien, die auch mal mehr oder weniger abwegig, aber trotzdem spannend sein können. Wenn ihr Lust habt, schaut auch mal bei den Diskussionen rein, nehmt dran teil oder beginnt selbst welche. Mir persönlich macht es großen Spaß, Theorien aufzustellen oder über eher undurchsichtige Dinge zu diskutieren, bei denen man selbst dann doch die eine oder andere Erleuchtung erfahren kann. Natürlich müssen alle Gesprächspartner dafür offen für Tatsachen oder eindeutige Tendenzen sein, die man als Argumente liefern kann, um eigene Theorien zu unterstützen. Aber wenn das der Fall ist, gibt's eine Menge Freude daran. Ich schreibe sehr gerne Fanfictions, die aktuell allerdings wegen Geschichten in eigener Angelegenheit und vor allem wegen der Uni stagnieren. Trotzdem liebe ich es, mir meine Lieblingsfiguren (und manchmal auch welche, die nicht unbedingt meine Lieblinge sind) in diversen Situationen vorzustellen und es niederzuschreiben. Ich steh nicht allzu sehr auf die "typischen Fanfictions" in Form von reinen Pärchen-Fanfictions, sofern nicht zumindest eine ordentliche Geschichte oder auch andere Beziehungen darin behandelt werden oder der Humor schön angemessen ist. Da ich auch so meine Pärchen habe, die ich "shippe", lese ich ohnehin ungern bis eigentlich gar nicht Fanfictions, die absolut gegen meine Favoriten sind. Wird zudem ein Pärchen, das mich so ziemlich gar nicht interessiert, mehr als nötig behandelt, lese ich üblicherweise auch nicht. Außerdem finde ich Theorien in Fanfictions zwar super, aber die Theorien sollten möglich erscheinen und nicht aus der Luft gegriffen sein, nur weil dadurch ein bestimmtes Ereignis oder ein Charakter "cooler" wird, die Theorie an sich aber eigentlich keinen Sinn ergibt oder schlimmstenfalls sogar widerlegt werden kann.